A Stormy Night Awaiting Dawn
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Life in Kaon , the early days of the Great War, and life after it through the optics of Darkstorm, a femme Seeker who awaited the dawn of a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. I do however own my OCs: Skybreak and Darkstorm.**

**Theme Song: One Jump Ahead from Aladdin (Don't know but it kinda reminded me of little 'Storm and Sky). **

I cannot recall how it is my brother and I came to live this way. My brother rarely speaks about our sire and carrier, he being too young to even remember them much. The only information he can ever give me was that our carrier was beautiful and kind... and that our sire was strong and that he cared for us with all his spark.

I asked him why, if they cared so much, that they would ever leave us to fend for ourselves.

He could not answer. He vaguely recalled a struggle... him hiding me, only a sparkling at the time, as our creators went to confront an unseen enemy. And then, nothing. I did not have the courage to question him further.

When my brother, Skybreak, finally emerged from our hiding place, our creators were gone. We were on our own.

Two voors after that fateful cycle, my brother and I survived living on the streets of Kaon. Sometimes we dug through waste receptacles for even a sip of energon. Other times my brother worked for some spare chips to buy us nourishment. Sometimes we begged. But, most of the time, we stole currency in order to survive.

It pained me, at times. Knowing that I was a thief. But, my brother often encouraged me that they wouldn't miss a few chips and that we needed it more than they did. I was always pacified with that.

But what I could never overcome was the sheer hatred we were met with. The screams of "Street vermin!" still haunt me to this day. Not that I would blame them. Perhaps, that is what we were.

Street vermin. Thieves. Criminals. Orphans. Two younglings, struggling to survive in a cruel caste society.

I often thank whatever deity that would listen that Cybertronians matured quickly. I may have been only two voors old but my frame was still rapidly growing as was my processor. We could survive easier that way. And my brother would not have to carry a sparkling around or look after a mischievous youngling.

The streets of Kaon forced you to grow up faster than if you were fortunate to have been born elsewhere, Iacon in particular. I often envied those who lived in such luxury. But, those negative feelings quickly dissipated. I had my brother; that was all I needed.

Though, with how mischievous he could be, it's odd that I am the younger sibling.

_"Brother! What in the Allspark did you do?" Darkstorm asked indignantly as they both ran as fast as they could down the dark alleyway. Her spark hammered within her chassis as she heard the eerie sirens of Cybertronian enforcers._

_"I uh... thought that no one was going to claim those chips," Skybreak answered sheepishly. "How was I supposed to know that the mech was going to call the Enforcers?"_

_She glared at him. That's the last thing we need, to be caught by the Enforcers, she thought. They had never been in a Kaonian prison but they both heard enough horror stories to know better. The Council was cruel to those who disobeyed even the slightest law. Severing of limbs. Ritual disfigurement. Or outright termination._

_So, Darkstorm knew better than to go and do things she ought not. Skybreak, on the other servo, never did quite learn._

_"Get back here, street vermin. And I promise we'll go easy on you," the Enforcer growled from behind them._

_This only resulted in the two younglings hurrying their flight away from them. Fortunately, they knew the back alleyways and streets of Kaon better than they did._

_Skybreak and Darkstorm split up, maneuvering expertly across the streets. The Enforcers were soon lost in the crowd as the two younglings went to their home. It was a rather narrow alleyway, dark and damp. Their home consisted of meager energon holding containers, stacked together. But it was adequate and kept our most of the moisture outside. They both stopped there, chassis heaving._

_"I... got it," Skybreak grinned as he showed her a bag filled with Cybertronian currency. "Take that, Enforcers."_

_Darkstorm was not amused. Skybreak yelled slightly in pain as she slapped his shoulder plating. "Brother, what were you thinking? You could have been taken. You could've gotten us both taken. There has to be another way. We can't keep doing this!"_

_Skybreak glared down at her. "Well, if you have a better idea than I'd love to hear it," he retorted. "It's not like you complain when we're refueling."_

_Darkstorm pulled away with a slight vent as her facial plating lowered. He was right, of course. But, after all, it did get tiring after a while, always running. Always being in danger of being captured. Surely, there had to be more to life than this._

_Seeing her saddened expression, Skybreak frowned and gently lifted her helm so her optics met his. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that... or put you in danger. But at least we have enough currency to feed us for a stellar cycle, at least. Isn't that something to celebrate?"_

_She nodded once more before hesitantly smiling. "It is... And you are forgiven, Brother."_

_Skybreak smiled widely before kissing her forehelm. "That's my sister. Now, how about we get some more-?"_

_"Oh, you're not going anywhere," a gruff voice interrupted._

_Skybreak and Darkstorm both turned around to see an Enforcer, his sheer bulk blocking the alleyway and causing a shadow to fall over them. Before they could move to flee again, he had already roughly grabbed her brother's throat cables._

_"Let him go!" Darkstorm pounded her small fists on his leg but to no avail._

_"Thought you could steal and get away with it? Not on my watch," the Enforcer sneered down at her brother before picking up the dropped bag. He juggled it in his other servo, seemingly weighing it before chuckling. "There's at least a hundred or so chips in here, little mech. That's enough for you to be tried as a full-grown Cybertronian citizen. And you-" He turned his gaze towards the little femme. After her fists became sore, she had all but given up freeing her brother. She simply lay there on the ground, sobbing._

_"I think a Correction Facility for you. 'll have you straightened out in no time."_

_"N-No," She looked up, streams of coolant still dripping onto her buccal plating. "Please. Let us go. I promise, we'll-"_

_"Never do it again? I've learned how much a street vermin's word is worth." Both of their sparks sank as the Enforcer pulled out some stasis cuffs out of his subspace. "By the power given to me by the High Council, I place you both under arrest."_

_She feared for the worst. But, before the Enforcer could place a stasis cuff on her brother, a deep baritone voice interrupted._

_"Excuse me, Officer. Perhaps, I can be of assistance?"_

_The Enforcer raised an optic ridge before turning to the voice's owner. It was a tall, strongly-built Seeker with a regal bearing and gold facial plating. He was painted in a vibrant blue and gold and looked to be close to being fully mature; he would be considered a teenager in human terms. A nearly identical Seeker stood next to him painted in green and silver._

_"Who are-?"_

_"Forgive me for my poor manners. My designation is Dreadwing and this is my twin brother, Skyquake." Skyquake made no move to say anything. He simply glared openly and heatedly at the Enforcer. Dreadwing turned towards his twin, a seemingly unspoken conversation being made due to their rapid change of expression. Finally, Skyquake vented and turned away, trying to form his facial plating into a civil expression._

_Dreadwing turned back to the Enforcer. "My brother and I were walking back from our shift and we could not help but notice that you were about to arrest these two younglings."_

_"Yeah?" the Enforcer bristled. "What about them?"_

_"We wish to thank you, kind officer, for finding them. You see, they are our siblings and ran away from home."_

_"But, that still does not change-"_

_"If there is any punishment to be had, allow it to be on our helms," Dreadwing interrupted before reaching into his subspace and pulling out a similar bag of currency. "Perhaps, we can compensate you for your services? To thank you for reuniting us."_

_The Enforcer looked back between Dreadwing and the bag of currency before smirking. Dreadwing inwardly matched his expression. The Enforcers were so corrupt that all you had to do was offer them currency and they would turn a blind optic to whatever you did._

_"It was my pleasure, Skywing," the Enforcer said off-handedly before gratefully taking the currency and dropping her brother. Darkstorm immediately ran over to her brother as he lay on the ground, coughing and rubbing his sore throat cables._

_"Brother! Brother! Are you all right?" she asked frantically._

_"Y-Yeah," he waved her away. "I'm just fine." Darkstorm helped him to shakily stand before he turned to the two Seekers with a smile. "Thanks for the save."_

_"Let that be a lesson to you, youngling," Dreadwing smiled softly. "You should have more prudence in the future. Especially when it comes to Enforcers."_

_Skybreak's expression turned sheepish. "Y-Yeah... Right."_

_Meanwhile, Darkstorm stared up at the two strangers, her spark filled with awe. Not only did they save her brother, but they offered some of their own currency to make sure that he was free. "Why?" she asked softly. "Why did you save us?"_

_"I suppose my twin and I know what it is like, to live on the streets alone."_

_More coolant threatened to spill from her optics as she ran forward, embracing the Seeker's leg. "Thank you," she whispered._

_Dreadwing leaned backwards slightly, aghast at the sudden embrace, before smiling softly and leaning downward. She could feel the Seeker's strong arm envelope her backside and wings as he returned the embrace. "You are most welcome, little one."_

_Darkstorm smiled brightly up at him before doing the same to his brother. "And thank you, Skyquake!"_

_The large mech chuckled slightly. "Eh, it was nothing. 'T was really Dre'wan's idea, but you're welcome."_

_Skybreak turned as Dreadwing began to address him. "May I ask where your creators are, little one? Did they send you to steal that currency?"_

_Skybreak crossed his arms. "My designation's not little one. It's Skybreak. And I did it because we don't have any creators." His facial plating fell slightly. "At least, not anymore."_

_Skyquake and Dreadwing exchanged another secret look. After several klicks of secretly speaking to each other, Skyquake threw his servos up in surrender. "Fine, fine. You win. But let me tell you something, Bruda, I am not going to play sparkling-sitter, got it?"_

_"Amhail is d'a huna laini kwa cro'i bog pha'sti," Dreadwing replied with a subtle teasing smile. Skybreak merely scoffed at this._

_"D-Dreadwing," Darkstorm began, her curiosity being too great for her to overcome. "What are you speaking?" She knew it wasn't the Kaon dialect of Cybertronian that she and her brother spoke or the Iacon dialect that they knew to distinguish. It sounded different, more musical. And she rather liked it._

_"Seeker cant," Skyquake answered, looking at her in shock. "You're a Seeker yourself. No one's ever taught you?"_

_Seeing her shaking helm, Dreadwing turned towards his twin. "I do not believe they were raised on Vos as we were, Bruda." Dreadwing turned back to Darkstorm. "Perhaps... we can teach you sometime? And we shall have all the time in the world if you say yes to our proposal."_

_Skybreak raised an optic ridge. "Proposal?"_

_"What would you say to living with us? The quarters will be meager since we are only paid on a gladiator's salary and not a popular gladiator's at that. But, it will be better than living on the street."_

_It was then time for her and her brother to have a secret conversation. "Can we, Brother? Can we?" she whispered in her excitement._

_"I don't know, 'Storm..." he began hesitantly. "We don't know these two mechs. Who knows if they could-?"_

_"But they saved us from the Enforcers. And they offered us a home. Surely they can't be all that bad," she insisted. Her brother seemed to dwell on this, his lip components pulled down in a pensive frown. "Please, Brother... I'm tired of stealing."_

_Her brother at last seemed to give in. "Fine. But don't cry to me when things go bad."_

_He smiled however when she embraced him. "Thank you," she said happily before turning to the two Seekers. "We... will gratefully accept."_

**A/N: Seeker Cant Translations- "Amhail is d'a huna laini kwa cro'i bog pha'sti"_ -_As if you do not have a soft spark for younglings.**

**"Bruda"- Brother**

**"Dre'wan"- Dreadwing**

**Well, here it is. You can thank my Biomed teacher for finally buckling me down so I can write this. I was thinking about writing a backstory for Darkstorm and Skybreak for a while now but I figured I'd never have time. Well, I guess it was the Lord's will that I do it. :D So... please review to tell me how I did. Oh, and thank blondie-moyashi for the new awesome covers. :3 Doesn't it look epic?**

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter)**

**You can trust Me completely! I would never lie to you. What I have spoken, I will perform. What I have promised, I will fulfill. Put your trust in My Word, for I am faithful to all of My promises. **

**"God is not human, that He should lie, not a human being, that He should change His mind. Does He speak and then not act? Does He promise and not fulfill?" Numbers 23:19**

**"Your kingdom is an everlasting kingdom and Your dominion endures through all generations. The Lord is trustworthy in all He promises and faithful in all He does." Psalm 145:13**

**Have an awesome week and may God bless you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. I do however own my OCs: Darkstorm and Skybreak. **

**Theme Song: Hope and Glory by Audiomachine**

Those voors living with Dreadwing and Skyquake were some of the best me and my brother ever had. True, they were oftentimes busy. Dreadwing could be a bit cold and Skyquake did have a fiery temper, but I just knew that they cared for my brother and I.

While Skyquake was often a partner in my brother's impish escapades, Dreadwing and I would spend whatever free time we had together quietly. He would sometimes bring me a datapad or two that he had found in a waste receptacle. Or, he would spend time teaching me about Vos, the home of the Seeker race, Seeker cant, and, most importantly, the art of flight.

To say that they were shocked when my brother and I informed them that we had not yet flied would be the epitome of an understatement. Since we had never scanned a vehicle mode and no one ever taught us how to fly, it was understandable. And we were still young, which would explain why the "flightless madness" had not yet taken us. I still laugh to this cycle, thinking about the horrified look on my brother's facial plating when Skyquake blurted out what that truly meant.

But, what I mean to say, is that we were happy, all of us. And even though we were not directly related, I felt that we were a family.

_"No, Dar'sain. You have to fully activate your resonance chamber and put more emphasis on the vowels. Try it again," Dreadwing suggested, stern yet gentle all at the same time._

_Her brow furrowed as she tried to pronounce it again. "Eitilt s'aor in aisce; B'as go maith." Fly free, die well; one of the various Seeker codes. She turned to her dear friend, searching his features for approval._

_This time Dreadwing's normally stoic facial plating softened into a smile. "Excellent work, my little storm. You've improved."_

_"All thanks to your help," Darkstorm smiled back. "I... cannot thank you enough, for all you have done for my brother and I." Her spark warmed as she felt his servo envelop hers._

_"It was my utmost pleasure."_

_They were interrupted however as they heard two loud thumps from outside the room. They did not have to look over to know that it was Skyquake and her brother._

_"Don't tell me you both are in here studying. The sky is beautiful this cycle, Bruda. Let Dar'sain have a break and let's go flying," Skyquake suggested._

_"Yeah. Come on, Sister. You're never going to need to use that stuff anyway," her brother added with a grin._

_She scoffed. "I am if I am going to be learned. Ignorance is a vice in this society that needs to be fixed."_

_"Primus, you sound just like my brother," Skyquake chuckled. "Lighten up. You're still young and even the most studious deserve a break every once in a while."_

_She shook her helm before turning to Dreadwing. His lip components turned upwards in a smile. "Perhaps, one break could not hurt."_

_She smiled in return as they followed Skyquake and Skybreak out on the roof. The two mechs wasted no time in jumping off the roof with enthusiastic yells, nearly giving the bystanders on the ground a spark attack. The two continued to descend still in their bipedal forms. And, right before they could hit the street, they transformed and pulled up._

_Dreadwing sent his brother a stern admonition through their bond while Darkstorm merely yelled at her own sibling. "Bruda, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, those stunts are going to cause you to offline!"_

_He merely laughed in response. "Aw, come on, Sis. It's fun. You and Mr. Big, Bad, and Silent should try it sometime."_

_"Those will be your famous last words while Dar'sain and I are carrying your broken frame to a medic," Dreadwing replied with a glare._

_Darkstorm rolled her optics as Skybreak continued to ignore the Seeker's words and instead performed more dangerous maneuvers alongside Skyquake._

_"Care to join me in making sure they don't offline themselves?" Darkstorm turned to Dreadwing with a wry smile._

_"Nothing could bring me greater pleasure," Dreadwing chuckled softly before they both transformed and took to the sky._

I thought those good cycles would never end. Despite the fact that we lived in a corrupt society, my brother and I were happy. I kept him out of the gladiatorial pits and I continued my studies under Dreadwing's doting optics. All seemed well.

That is, until one gladiator, Megatronus, dared to defy the Council and the corrupt caste system. He himself being from Kaon, he saw firsthand the suffering that those of the lower castes had to face. He wished for a free Cybertron filled with peace and equality. In that regard, I respected him.

Until I met the mech. I only ever saw glimpses of him before but my spark lurched when I saw him faceplate to faceplate. I could feel... I could just feel something was amiss. Oh, how I wished to protect my loved ones from him.

But, I fear, it was too little, too late.

**A/N: Yet another feely chapter for all of my loyal readers xD I do hope that you enjoyed it as much as the last one and as always, reviews are appreciated. However, if you guys have time, some friends of mine desperately need prayer. One of my friends is having relationship issues and needs the Lord's guidance. And another... Well, a social worker took her away from her grandmother that cared for her and gave her to some members of her family that have been really cruel to her. I'm worried. And my grandfather's friend, too. He's dying from pancreatic cancer and my grandfather was really depressed at dinner last night so... if you would keep all of them in your guys' prayers, I would really appreciate it. **

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter)**

**Live in My Word! Conform your life to what I have said and draw your life from Me. Then, as My Word remains real and alive in your heart, you will pray according to My will and whatever you ask will be accomplished.**

**"If you remain in Me and My words remain in you, ask whatever you wish, and it will be done for you" John 15:7**

**In My word I have revealed to you My will for every area of your life. Therefore, this is the confidence that you can have in Me. If you ask Me for anything in agreement with My Word, I will hear your prayer. And if you know that I hear you, you can also know that I will give you the petition that you requested.**

**"This is the confidence we have in approaching God: that if we ask anything according to His will, He hears us. And if we know that He hears us—whatever we ask—we know that we have what we asked of Him" 1 John 5: 14-15**

**To Savvy Orion: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you liked this. I've been wanting to write a more detailed description of Darkstorm and Skybreak's backstory for a while now, so I'm glad that it's so well-received. As for the Cybertronian Enforcers, absolutely. I'd only really trust Prowl because all the other Enforcers are just that corrupt. As for their creators, Darkstorm and Skybreak never find out about them. That's what's sad. Ever since that one cycle, Darkstorm and Skybreak never saw them again. Sad but that's how it's been from the first time I wrote Dar'sain's character. As for the cover, thank you. Blondie-moyashi, my coauthor for Mending the Void, made it for me. XD Isn't it legit? Thank you so much for the review and I do hope I satisfied you with this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for your support! You guys are the best! May God bless you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. Hasbro and the Hub do. I do however own my OCs: Darkstorm and Skybreak. **

**Theme Song: However Long It Takes by Sent by Ravens**

_"Use that loving spark of yours when I'm gone, will you? I am certain you will be able to change others as you have me," Dreadwing smiled softly down at Darkstorm. The femme Seeker bit her bottom lip component as her tears threatened to spring forth anew._

_"But, Dre'wan. . . Please. . . don't go. I need you here," Darkstorm begged._

_"It cannot be helped, Dar'sain. I must obey Lord Megatron but do not worry, I shall return," Dreadwing smiled softly. "This I solemnly swear."_

_"Yeah and take care of Skri'brak for us. He's bound to get into more trouble," Skyquake grinned._

_Skybreak scoffed and playfully punched him in his shoulder plating. "Like you're any better."_

_Meanwhile, Dreadwing glanced downwards at Darkstorm, frowning slightly as he beheld her state. She gazed up at him sadly as he tilted her helm upwards. Their optics met. "Dre'wan… le do thoil, nach d'teann." Please, don't go._

_"I am doing this for you, for your brother, for all of us, Dar'sain. So we can have a brighter future. There is no need to mourn… My twin and I shall return to you. You have my word."_

_Darkstorm held nothing back as she embraced him. "Please, stay safe," she whispered tearfully._

_"I shall. And I… hope that you never change, my little storm."_

I never saw them again after that. My brother and I meanwhile tried to stay out of trouble, we being far too young to join the war effort. But, I was unaware at how unconventional Megatron could truly be. Or that he would be willing to accept my brother into his army at such a young age.

_"Skybreak, where on Cybertron have you been?" Darkstorm demanded._

_"You won't be able to believe this 'Storm but I did it," Skybreak grinned, "I finally joined Megatron. Isn't that wonderful?"_

_Darkstorm's blue optics widened as she stared at Skybreak in shock. "Megatron? Skybreak, I respect your decision but do you not know what you are getting into? Megatron isn't known to be the most. . .conventional of mechs. . and I-"_

_"Sis, you trust me, don't you?" Skybreak interrupted._

_Darkstorm hesitated. "Well. . .I. ."_

_"Don't you?"_

_"Of course I do, but I just do not trust him. Would it not be easier to just remain neutral? Getting involved in this war will help nothing and no one."_

_"Storm, you know what happens to neutrals. They only end up dying anyway. ." Skybreak paused before taking on of her servos in his own. "I'm doing this to protect you. Can't you see that? Besides, if Dreadwing and Skyquake can join then so can I."_

_Darkstorm smiled fondly, thinking of their childhood friends, before offlining her optics and venting. "All right. I trust you. . .I can only pray however, that you are right."_

**A/N: Seeker Cant Translations: Dre'wan- Dreadwing Dar'sain- Darkstorm Skri'brak- Skybreak **

**Short chapter, I know ^^" But I promise they will get longer! Anyway, I hope you liked all the feels I served up. Dreadwing and Skyquake joining the army and Skybreak joining, too. And Darkstorm following in order to protect her brother. Teh drama, teh feels. xD**

**Savvy Orion: Why, thank you :D I'm so glad you liked it. And I feel the same way. Everyone thinks I'm mature but I'm really just a little kid lol. And yesh, blondie is a boss xD Anywho, thank you so much for the review, my dear friend. May God bless you! **

**"Humble yourselves, therefore, under God's mighty hand, that He may lift you up in due time. Cast all your anxiety on Him because He cares for you. Be alert and of sober mind. Your enemy the devil prowls around like a roaring lion looking for someone to devour. Resist him, standing firm in the faith, because you know that the family of believers throughout the world is undergoing the same kind of sufferings. And the God of all grace, who called you to His eternal glory in Christ, after you have suffered a little while, will Himself restore you and make you strong, firm and steadfast. To Him be the power for ever and ever. Amen" 1 Peter 5: 6-11**

**And if it's not too much trouble, I ask that all of you would pray for my college English teacher that she would feel better (she has a nasty cold) and that the Lord would touch her heart. And my Biomed teacher that he would feel better, as well. And my best friend who's been having tons of doubt lately. And my Chemistry teacher that he would come to know the Lord, too. **

**May you have an awesome week and Valentine's Day and may God bless each and every one of you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. I do however own my OCs: Darkstorm and Skybreak. **

**Theme Song: Blood and Glory by Audiomachine**

So, I did it. All for him. I joined the Decepticons, hoping to protect my brother as I have always done. We were siblings. It was my duty to do so. But my spark ached when I was sent to my first battle.

I was roughly retro-fitted with weapon systems. Since I refused to have a ranged weapon, I was given twin blades, attached to my wrists. They were practical and did not make as much noise so I could easily escape a sticky situation. Stealth was what I valued. It was less likely that I was to be terminated in that regard…

I can remember waiting on the cargo transport along with several others, my optics still aching from my surgery. Megatron preferred his soldiers to have red optics. "An outward symbol that we have shunned those who so scorned us," I can remember him saying. But I saw the red not as a symbol of our "glorious" resistance. I saw it as evil. I longed for my blue optics back.

I cannot bear to talk about the battle in of itself. All I remember is cannon fire... Darkening skies. Seekers bombing grounders and grounders shooting down Seekers with anti-aircraft missiles. Energon. Energon staining my frame. Energon running like rivers on the ground as the dying joined the Well. Energon that I myself had spilt. And screaming. So much screaming.

I'm shaking now, just thinking about it. I offlined several innocents in the heat of the battle and when it was over, I loathed myself. My brother thought it was necessary. He celebrated with the others, saying that they were one step closer to freedom.

I could not take it anymore. I can remember curling up into a ball on my side, crying into my servos as I thought about what I had done when I was certain no one could hear me.

I knew I could not let my suffering be prolonged. Not if I wanted to live without any more guilt.

I knew I could not convince my dear brother to abandon the Decepticons and so, I came to him with a simple request.

_"Skybreak, I can't do this anymore! Can you not see how wrong this is? All this killing will solve nothing!" Darkstorm cried._

_"We are fighting for a new Cybertron, 'Storm. A new life. Isn't that what you want?" Skybreak replied._

_"Yes. . . but not like this. Please, make it stop. I cannot bear this burden anymore!"_

_"Then you do not have to fight!" When Darkstorm flinched, Skybreak lowered his voice and held onto her shoulder plating reassuringly. "Look, I'll ask Lord Megatron to assign you to medic duty if it bothers you so much to be on the battlefield. . . I know you always wanted to be one. Come on. I am sure things will get better."_

_Darkstorm flinched as she heard her brother use Megatron's title. Lord. What a joke. "Brother, please-"_

_"Sister, just do this. For me? When Lord Megatron wins this war, then we can have a new life. Equality. Freedom. We just need to weather through this," Skybreak softly pleaded._

_Darkstorm felt her spark ache as she stared into his optics but nodded in compliance to her brother's wishes. "For you. . . and only for you."_

Because of my brother's influence in Megatron's inner circle, I quickly gained my request. Perhaps it was my brother's loyalty... I myself do not know but Megatron seemed to favor him. A part of me was thankful. Another... saddened. But, at least it was better than the battlefield.

_Darkstorm timidly made her way over to the Nemesis' medical bay, a bit disoriented by the various winding corridors. She had to ask for directions at least four times before she was anywhere close to her intended destination. But, at last, she seemed to find it. A set of Cybertronian symbols marked the entrance._

_She took a deep breath before entering. She immediately wished that her brother was with her. She placed a servo over her mouth to prevent her from purging as she surveyed the amount of wounded soldiers._

_She observed a crimson grounder laboring over them. He was handsome, she supposed, with his nearly white facial plating and elvish features. His red and black optics were piercing and his voice deep when he finally turned and spoke to her._

_"If you're not here with more supplies than get out!" he snapped. "I have work to do, you know."_

_Darkstorm flinched before lowering her optics. "F-Forgive me for interrupting you but..." She took a deep breath before steeling herself and looking the medic in the optic. "My designation is Darkstorm. I'm... the medic in training that M..." Darkstorm paused, nearly grimacing as she spat out Megatron's self-proclaimed title, "I mean, Lord Megatron told you about."_

_Knock Out's optics narrowed as he studied her and, before he could protest, Darkstorm handed him a datapad. Knock Out groaned when he finished reading it. It was an order from Megatron himself to take in the young femme Seeker as his apprentice._

_Wonderful, he thought. Just what I need. A mere youngling making a mess out of my med bay._

_Darkstorm flinched as he roughly thrust some scalpels into her servos. "Well, might as well make yourself useful. Clean and sanitize these instruments."_

_"O-Of course. But may I ask your designation?"_

_"Knock Out," the medic replied before shooing her away with a servo. "Now, go. I'm trying to work."_

_Darkstorm nodded and immediately complied. She winced, seeing small cuts on her servos due to the medic roughly handing her the scalpels but said nothing. She did not wish to go back to the battlefield. She would try to do a good job here where at least she would heal and not destroy._

Thus, my new life as Darkstorm, Junior Medical Officer on the Nemesis and apprentice to Knock Out began.

**A/N: And I'm totally bored today since I have nothing to do soo... I decided to post yet another chapter! I hope y'all liked it. And oooo, Darkstorm finally became Knock Out's apprentice. I do wonder how that will go :3**

**Anywho, I thank y'all for all the love and support. You guys rock! And I hope to hear from you in a review. Also, if you could continue to keep my family in your prayers because of our financial problems, I would be much obliged. **

**2 Corinthians 4:16-17: "Therefore we do not lose heart. Though outwardly we are wasting away, yet inwardly we are being renewed day by day. For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all."**

**To Savvy Orion: Well, I was divinely inspired to write their backstory courtesy of my totally legit Biomed teacher giving me time to write during my TA period and the Lord pushing me to do it so, yeah. :D I'm glad you and Wheelie like it so far! And I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you so much for the review and may God bless you, my friend!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon charas. I myself own Darkstorm and Skybreak. And I would like to thank the lovely blondie-moyashi for so graciously writing for our dear Decepticon medic. Show her some love! **

**Theme Song: Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming) by Evanescence**

I suppose I should be thankful that my brother managed to allow me to become an apprentice under Knock Out. The medic's friend, Breakdown, often visited and he was pleasant enough. It was also such a good feeling when I saw my patients leave the med bay, knowing that I had saved their lives.

But, at times, I felt that the med bay was worse than the battlefield. When Knock Out was not preening over his appearance, he was dissecting or using the "Vehicons" and miners as experiments.

I learned early on to tread lightly where he was concerned. At times, he could playful in his biting, sarcastic way. Other times, purely enraged. And others… it was like he had no emotion at all. That is when he truly began to scare me. The way he would perform a mercy killing without any show of remorse or regret or anything at all…. It frightened me.

But the walls I had built around myself and the courage I had learned to gain served me well.

But… I wished my brother's optics could have been opened. If Megatron truly stood for the lower castes, then he would not have abused those mechs and femmes. They were given nearly identical frames and weapons... and the number designations that were given to them whilst in the workforce were kept. They were the bots even less fortunate than my brother and I... and I pitied them.

Oh, how I tried to protect them. I truly did. But even then some were lost, either due to Knock Out's poor direction or his sheer desire to have them offlined.

His overt sadism was, at times, even worse than that of Megatron's.

_Darkstorm watched in horror from her spot by her personal quarters as Knock Out ordered two other Vehicons to drag one of their brothers into the medical bay. He was screaming loudly, begging for them to let him go. But, of course, they could do nothing to stop him. The Vehicons feared Knock Out just as much as Darkstorm did. And what Megatron would do to them if he found out they disobeyed the medic's orders._

_None of them were safe, in the end._

_"Knock Out, w-what's going on?" she asked, trying to still the tremor in her voice._

_Knock Out turned to the femme, his servo resting on the table with all the medical instruments, still shiny from their recent cleaning. "Ahh, you're here. Excellent, you can help."_

_Darkstorm felt her spark fill with dread. "But respectfully, Knock Out… V-3458 is not injured. And he is not due for a routine diagnostic for several stellar cycles."_

_The doctor picked up one of the sharper instruments and fondly stroked the "business" end. "Think of this as a special project. Or training, whichever you prefer." This caused the Vehicon to struggle further._

_Seeing his renewed panic, Darkstorm gathered her strength and placed herself in between Knock Out and the Vehicon. "I refuse to allow him to be placed on that berth until I see due cause for it." She glared defiantly at her mentor._

_Knock Out gave her a stern look. "At what point did I offline and you became the senior medic? Oh, I haven't? Then step aside, unless you want to take his place strapped to that berth."_

_"Knock Out… Please. I don't know what you're doing but I refuse to let this poor mech suffer because of it. Any special projects or training you have can wait," Darkstorm softly yet firmly pleaded._

_He set the instrument down as his other servo came down on Darkstorm's shoulder plating, a screeching sound could be heard as the tip of his talons curled. He pushed her aside with the same servo before pulling the cart with the dastardly instruments to the berth. "Make sure he's secured tight," he told the Vehicons, his tone bearing more annoyance than before._

_Darkstorm fell to the ground, servo clenching the scratches in her shoulder plating. The cuts were extremely superficial but they still stung. The Vehicons secured down their brother, him screaming all the while. Darkstorm struggled to get up. "Knock Out… please. Let him go!" She struggled to keep her voice calm and even, though even she could hear the hysterical edge._

_He turned slightly, cupping a servo against the audial receptor closer to her. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? It sounded like you were asking to go back to the battlefield."_

_Darkstorm moved to retort but stopped herself short. She couldn't go back…. But how could she stand by and watch as an innocent mech was offlined? Coolant filled her optics as her gaze met that of the Vehicon's. She turned away, spark clenching as she saw his fear. Forgive me…._

_"That's what I thought." Knock Out didn't have to look at the femme to know her decision. "Now get over here and help me."_

_Various emotions flashed across her facial plating as she approached the medic. Sorrow. Fear. Disbelief…. And hatred. "What would you have me do, Doctor?" she asked in a cold, formal tone._

_"First, make sure the bonds are activated to the right strength. We can't have him getting loose. Then there's a little something in my office we'll be needing, grab it."_

_Darkstorm did not have the courage to look the mech in the optic as she made sure his bonds were at the proper strength. She gazed helplessly at the others as they left the medical bay. They followed suit. They were all trapped in that hell. She was no different from them._

_She turned her helm so Knock Out could not see the tears that fell out of her optics without her consent. She brushed them away, not wanting to be seen as weak, especially in front of him. When she went into his office, she was horrified at what she found._

_The device looked like a collapsed cortical psychic patch… but with large thin needles that were waiting to be released from each tentacle._

_She nearly purged as she supported herself against the wall. It was the battlefield or this… Was it her fate to be tortured in the Decepticons either way she turned? She wished Breakdown was here. Surely, he could talk some sense into his best friend… but he was worlds away. And she could not tell her brother… He would send her back to the battlefield, trying to help even though Darkstorm would loathe his decision._

_She had no help._

_Her arms shook as she carried the device back to Knock Out and set it on an adjacent medical berth. "What are you planning on doing with this?" she whispered, even though she feared to know the answer._

_His smile seemed innocent enough-to those who didn't know him. But Darkstorm was all too familiar with that expression. "Just a little research for Lord Megatron."_

_Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component and turned her helm away once more. She never could understand how any mech in his right processor could harm another so needlessly. And she hated herself for not being able to stop it._

_Knock Out held his servo out to the femme. "Hand it to me, will you?"_

_She did so with a heavy spark. Her optics met Knock Out's once more. "Please… Don't do this."_

_He bore the same uninterested look as he always did when she made such pleas. His optics turned to the instrument in his servos before they turned on the Vehicon, a slight smile crossing his features. "Now, behave and it'll be over before you know it."_

_"P-Please let me go! I-I'll do anything, I swear!" The Vehicon loudly begged as he struggled against his bonds frantically._

_Knock Out let out a low laugh. "Now, that's no fun." He held the thing above the Vehicon's frame, poised to attach it to the mech. He paused, though, before looking sideways at Darkstorm. "Actually, why should I have all the fun?" He held his servo out as though he wanted to take hers. She looked at it for a moment before hesitantly reaching out to it. He quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her servo to latch onto the handle of the instrument._

_Darkstorm grimaced as the medic forced her to attach the device on. Precise claws dug into her delicate wrist and servo as he similarly forced her to activate it. Darkstorm's optics widened in horror as the needles began to drill into the Vehicon's frame. His screams of pain echoed through the med bay._

_"No," Darkstorm whispered in shock as she beheld the damage that was caused. "No!" She struggled in Knock Out's grip. "Let go of me, d'ur."_

_The senior medic tightened his grip and lowered his helm to her level, forcing her to slow her efforts. "You are a Decepticon. Start acting like it."_

_Red flashed across her gaze and her spark as she absorbed the medic's words. Her facial plating twisted into a snarl. "Never," she hissed. "Not if it means turning into you."_

_Knock Out's facial plating remained surprisingly stable. "Well, we don't all have the luxury of idealism, do we?" He released her servo and turned back to the Vehicon. "Leave if you like. But I expect you back in one joor to clean this mess up."_

_Darkstorm now glared openly at the medic, massaging her servo as she felt the various cuts. "As you wish," she said with venom as her gaze radiated the hate that she felt for the medic at that one moment. She paused once more to gaze helplessly at the Vehicon before running back to her quarters._

_She slammed the door to the screams and covered her audial receptors with her servos. She slumped against the wall and began to cry._

I feared my crimson mentor. I hated him. I wanted to make him see what he was doing was wrong, but no matter how hard I screamed, he just wouldn't listen.

_"Knock Out," Darkstorm began, trying to puff herself up to seem more intimidating. "I don't care what you say or how much you think he deserved one of your infamous mercy killings. He could have been saved. I simply needed more time!" Despite her inherent fear of him, the events of that cycle had enraged her. She was not about to stand by as innocents suffered. She simply did not have the spark for it. She also did not have the spark to see other bots do the same._

_Knock Out crossed his arms, clearly not frightened of the femme. "Time is something you don't have. You never get more time. Because any effort you put towards a lost cause can just as easily be put towards repairing someone who is more likely to survive it. Just because you want everything to have a happy ending doesn't make it so."_

_Darkstorm glared up at the medic, servos clenching into tight fists. "Don't you dare lecture me on medic protocol. I've read those datapads just as much as you! And he was not in any way, shape, or form a lost cause. Just because you don't want to spend more than two joors on a patient because you wish to dote upon your pristine finish doesn't mean that they were a lost cause! I could have saved him."_

_"Can you be sure? Are you absolutely positive that if you had one moment more you could have saved him? Because while hypotheticals may work in your processor, the real world is about action. And as long as you stay in your processor, you're worthless as a medic."_

_Darkstorm stopped short as all fire seemed to leave her optics. She glanced downwards. Could she be certain…? Could she, a mere apprentice, have saved them?_

_She shook her helm, trying to push those thoughts aside. No! She knew she could have. She did not have her helm in the clouds, slaggit! She knew what she was doing and she was certain she could have saved them. "I am certain I could have saved them," she replied, her fire beginning to return._

_"Well then my most spark-felt apologies." His sarcastic tone suggested he was anything but sorry. "From now on I will wait until the master has finished her work before pulling the plug. Wait, you're not the 'master' here. I am. And you follow my orders or I will kick you out of this med bay so fast your tailfins will take a whole cycle to catch up with the rest of you."_

_Darkstorm turned her helm away from him, refusing to allow him to see her afraid. "You know… I remember when the Decepticons supposedly stood for freedom, equality. Is this how the war will be won? By abusing our own soldiers before the Autobots have a chance to offline us?"_

_"It's called life, sparkling. Words are nice and utopic, but reality prepares you for what must be done. If it isn't as much fun as you thought then feel free to leave right now. Just know that those who betray the trust of their leaders are put down like turbofoxes."_

_Darkstorm felt her spark burn with familiar hatred as she whipped around to face the red medic. She would not dare leave the Decepticons. Let her brother remain under Megatron's control? She'd rather offline. And how dare he call her a sparkling! She was nearly fifteen voors old and she had seen enough in her life to make her just as mature as any one of Megatron's commanding officers._

_"Do not talk to me of reality. I simply have faith that there is a better future than this," she gestured to the med bay with a servo. "That's why I requested to leave the battlefield. To leave behind all this needless slaughter and destruction. But little did I know how much of a sadist my mentor could be!" Darkstorm knew as soon as her words left her lip components that she had gone too far._

_His optics narrowed. "You ungrateful little glitch. I've treated you well despite my strong reluctance to accept you into the med bay, and you dare to lecture me?" He turned to go to his office. "You're dismissed before I lose my temper and do something I'll regret. Go contemplate your faith in a better future elsewhere."_

_When the latched door to his office slammed shut, Darkstorm stood there in the darkness of the med bay, her helm buried in her servos. Not even the wounded heard her as she slumped to the floor and quietly sobbed._

_What was she to do?_

_Later that cycle, Darkstorm tossed and turned on her small metal berth as yet another nightmare occurred. They were usually the same. Either Megatron offlining her brother or him turning into an exact replica of the warlord or…. the battle. How she murdered innocents while under the Decepticon banner._

_Energon…. Screams… Cannon fire._

_The dying. More screaming. Always so loud… so loud that her audio receptors nearly glitched._

_Darkstorm shot up from her berth, surprised when she realized that the screaming was her own. She glanced around the room wildly as if looking for unseen enemies. She had activated her weapon systems by instinct and her red optics were wide with fright. She could practically hear her spark pounding within her chassis. Even more so when she realized just what she had done._

_No, no, no, no, she thought as she deactivated her weapon systems and slowly curled into a ball. I've had nightmares before on the Nemesis but I never let anyone hear me. Now that I have…. and what with my rude replies to Knock Out…. I'll be sent back to the battlefield for sure._

_Her nightmares were realized when she heard irritated grumbling and peddes moving towards her quarters. Oh, dear Primus…._

_There was a light tap at the door. Darkstorm ignored it, silently praying that he would leave her be. She did not have the strength to face him, not now._

_Still, there was yet another light tap on the door. "Darkstorm, what in the pits of Kaon is going on in there?" the medic demanded with slight irritation._

_"N-Nothing," was the only thing Darkstorm managed to stammer out. She tried to make her voice sound strong, the way it usually sounded when she was around him, but it sounded weak, even to her own audial receptors._

_"Darkstorm, either you're opening this door or I am."_

_Slaggit. Darkstorm shakily wiped all traces of coolant off her facial plating and tried to compose herself as best she could before moving towards the door. When she opened it, she prayed that the darkness hid all signs of her weakness from his optics. "Yes, Doctor?" she asked, trying to force her voice to return back to normal rather than the melancholic rasp it had become. "Is there something you require?"_

_Knock Out's servos were on his hips. "You sounded like you were taking on a squadron of 'Bots. What happened?"_

_Darkstorm's spark darkened as she averted her gaze. As if he truly cared. "It was nothing. A mere nightmare, nothing more. I apologize however, if I awakened you from recharge. It… It won't happen again."_

_"You may want to apologize to half the ship if that's all on your processor. Just . . ." His gaze seemed to soften, if only slightly. "Make sure it doesn't happen again. We both need to be well-rested to work efficiently."_

_"I shall… try," Darkstorm said, albeit guardedly. Though she did detect the slight change in his gaze. "... Sound recharge to you, Doctor."_

_He turned and offlined his optics. ". . . You too. Though I still expect to see you in the med bay at the same time as usual. No sleeping in because of a bad dream."_

_"I wouldn't think of it," Darkstorm whispered. There it was…. Yet another change in his demeanor. First, he was threatening to send me back to the battlefield and now this…. Yet another why she never could properly talk to the mech._

_She softly closed the door behind him when he left and managed to fall into recharge. When she went into the med bay the next cycle, nothing seemed to change. His emotionless, standoffish demeanor had returned. And Darkstorm had to fight for yet another mech to survive._

It was always that way between us. The manic crimson medic always caused me to feel such pain… such hatred. I defied him at every step and we fought on every single patient. But, at the end of the cycle, I did not know whether he hated me or appreciated my company.

True, the med bay was hell. My hell. And the sad part is, I knew I could not escape it. After all, I had nowhere else to go. I loathed it. Hearing the moans of the dying. Seeing the torture he put the Vehicons and miners through. Having to claw, bite, and kick Knock Out for the chance to save the so-called "lost causes". No amount of rare cases where he actually seemed to be reachable could have changed that.

It scared me, looking back at how much I hated him. Of course, now I have forgiven him but… back then… I placed the blame of all my problems on his shoulder plating. So much so that I ignored just how much the war had pained him.

I can remember saving patients, triumphing when I did so, and feeling that I was so much better than him. I can also remember hoping that one cycle, he too would suffer like that. In that dark, dark nightmare.

But, I was a different femme. I was hurt and scared. One that young should never have to suffer through a galaxy wide war.

Searching for some way, any way, that I could escape.

**D/N: Well, there you have it :3 All the delightful sadism and more~ Please review if you like what you read. And may you have an awesome day and may God bless you!**

**To Savvy Orion: Aw, really? ^^ You think my stories are awesome? You are just too sweet, my friend! *huggles* And I do thank God for giving me my gifts and my awesome Biomed teacher. And Wheelie likes it, too? *huggles Wheelie* You little sweetspark. And yeah, you saw how 'Storm was when he gave Skye that scar. Now, you'll see where the root of the resentment came from. I hope this chapter wasn't too dark though. Anywho, thank you for the lovely review and may God bless you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Hey guys, blondie just popping in here real quick. I have to say, Doc Knock is a loooot of fun to write for *mwahahahaaa* having that amazing voice in my head . . . gya, skitzo as it may sound, that's how I best write xD I certainly hope I did our dear Decepticon medic justice. I won't take any more of your time, 'cause this is 'Storm's show. But I hope y'all have a lovely day/week :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its affiliated characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. I do however own my OCs: Darkstorm and Skybreak. **

**Theme Song- Jane's Lament by Kim Planert**

Life in the med bay certainly wasn't glamorous, but it was not the battlefield. And that gave me some comfort.

I gained even more when I saw an opportunity to leave that place and the mech I so feared. I was eighteen voors old when Megatron ordered my brother to oversee the moving of an energon deposit off world. It seemed like an easy task and I volunteered to go with the small Decepticon force. I justified this by saying that a medic's services may be required if an Autobot force should happen to discover the deposit. I had been told that the Autobots were desperate for resources since the Decepticons controlled all mines on Cybertron and had several fertile deposits on colonies across the galaxies.

Megatron granted my request.

So, I quietly left without any sort of goodbye. I knew Knock Out would not miss my absence. Breakdown was a capable enough assistant... and I wished to embrace my new found freedom for as long as I could.

For the first time since the Exodus, which was at least five voors ago, I could be free of the dark prison that was the Nemesis. I could be free from the fear of Megatron, Knock Out, and of losing more patients. I could be free from miserable nights alone in the darkness of my quarters, trembling as I dreaded another night of fitful recharge. It would be just me, my brother, and a spare force of Vehicons, as Megatron called them.

I despised the name. They had every right to freedom and individuality as we did. They too were of the lower castes across Cybertron, those Megatron had promised to save. Yet another broken promise on his part, I supposed.

But, I should not focus on my complaints and every single thing that was wrong with the Decepticons. I was with my brother again. I could pretend with all my spark, for at least a few cycles, that things were as they once were.

The work was dull and monotonous but I enjoyed it all the same. I hardly had to use my skills save for when a random mining accident would occur and those were few and far between. I was free to speak to my brother as we both overlooked the workers.

He would try to make me smile with his overused jokes and wise cracks and I would try to laugh despite how utterly terrible they were.

Everything seemed to be perfect until the Autobots came. I did not blame them in their entirety, of course. It was a sparse force, most likely a few members of the disbanded Wreckers. And Optimus assured me later that it was not the Autobot way to attack unless previously engaged.

But, these Autobots were not like those under Optimus' command. They attacked without warning.

_Darkstorm's optics filled with fear and her spark rate sped up as she saw the enemy ship approach. Frantic screams could be heard as the miners and Vehicons attempted to evacuate the energon mines. The ground shook as some ion cannon blasts hit the mine, igniting the energon within. Blue fire reached towards the sky._

_This pit-spawned war... Would it ever end?_

_Darkstorm yelled in surprise when she felt a servo touch her shoulder plating but calmed when she saw it was only her brother. "Sister, leave now. Take a spare cargo ship and meet up with the Armada. I'll see what I can do here."_

_Darkstorm shook her helm violently. "No! No, no. Please. Don't ask me to do this. I can't leave you. I refuse to leave you."_

_Coolant welled in her optics as Skybreak looked at her sternly. "You have to. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were offlined. I'll be just fine..." He tried to smile for her sake. "After all, the 'Bots haven't terminated me yet, have they?"_

_Darkstorm softly shook her helm as tears traced lines across her buccal plating. "Please... You are my brother. I cannot stand by and watch as you face them alone."_

_"There are plenty of soldiers here. I'll be fine. Now, go." When Darkstorm still did not budge, Skybreak's expression became even more stern. "Go! Before it's too late."_

_Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component, her spark nearly breaking as she embraced her brother tightly. "You come back to me. You have to come back to me. You are the only family I have left."_

_"I will, I promise," Skybreak whispered as he embraced her just as tightly. He swiftly pulled away when he heard an explosion rock the outpost right next to their location. "Now, go. Go!"_

_Darkstorm paused, staring once more at her brother as if memorizing his every feature, before whispering, "I love you, Brother." She turned and ran towards one of the cargo ships._

_She hurriedly entered it and typed in the pass codes so she could take off immediately. Her chassis was heaving and her spark was filled with fear as she felt the ship shake due to all the explosions happening on the ground._

_As the ship began to rise into the sky, she looked out the front window. Her spark filled with dread._

_"Brother, no!"_

_She saw her brother transform and with several other Vehicon fliers and move to attack the enemy. Smoke and fire arose from one of his wings as he was shot down. Darkstorm lost sight of him as he was enveloped with fire._

_As the ship's auto-pilot engaged and it left the atmosphere, Darkstorm knelt on the floor in a crumpled heap. She buried her facial plating in her servos and her wings and shoulder plating shook as she sobbed freely._

_Everything she knew, everything she loved, was gone._

My brother's death shook me to my very core. I had no one. I had not seen Dreadwing and Skyquake ever since they left to be recruited. My brother was my only family, my protector amidst my hell. And now, he too was gone.

I didn't know what I was to do at that point. I must have wallowed in the mires of sorrow for cycles, recharging fitfully only to wake up and cry more. But that was before I fully made up my processor on what I was to do.

The only reason I joined those barbarians known as the Decepticons was so I could protect my brother. I knew it was wrong. I knew the moment I met Megatron that his intentions were far from pure. But my strong sense of loyalty would never allow me to abandon my brother. So instead of fleeing, instead of staying neutral like I wanted for so long, I joined them. Since I could not convince my brother that he was wrong, that he should have left when he had the chance, I ended up becoming a partner in his unwise decisions.

I regret not doing more. "Should have"s echoed through my processor as I blamed myself for what happened. My brother was dead because I wasn't strong enough. I should have pulled him away before he ended up offlining himself all because of Megatron's war mongering... I should have. I should have.

And so, now that nothing more was holding me there, I left. I disabled my comm link and all tracking devices placed on the ship as I abandoned the Decepticon cause. There was nothing left for me there, only pain and death.

**A/N: T.T Well, there you have it. Skybreak's death... If you read my story, Across This New Divide, you now know why Darkstorm left the 'Cons. And oh, teh feels in this chapter, man. They about near killed me. But, I hope you enjoyed them all the same. **

"**Therefore we do not lose heart. Though outwardly we are wasting away, yet inwardly we are being renewed day by day. For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all" 2 Corinthians 4:16-17**

**To Savvy Orion: While she did suffer, she did learn a lot and she did end up saving bots like Drift. God saw her through all her trials, even that one. DX And what?! Don't hurt KO! The others sure. Just not him! *sighs* You can blame blondie for my newfound love for the mad doctor. Just wait until you read our new saga. Your opinion will change towards him T.T Teh feels... Teh feels, man. But, Darkstorm said she appreciated your guys' concern :3 And thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like my work as well as blondie's. You have a lovely day, too, and may God bless you!**

**And if you could please pray for a friend of mine's cousin, I would be obliged. He's just beginning chemotherapy and another friend of mine's brother... He hurt his knee on his birthday T.T Poor kid. **

**Well, a big thank you to all others who have reviewed! May God bless you too!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. All rights belong to Hasbro and the Hub. I do however own my OCs: Skybreak and Darkstorm. **

**Theme Song: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

_Darkstorm nervously scurried to and fro across the cockpit of the ship, delicate servos messing with the complicated controls. She knew that if she did not fix the engine leakage and soon, there would most likely be a crash landing. She tried to drown out the insistent sound of buzzing, the ship's way of telling her that something was most certainly wrong, and set to her task. Taking out a few spare parts, she labored over the many gears and cogs but to no avail. It only seemed to make the problem worse._

_"Slaggit!" she cursed and threw down the tools in her frustration._

_Placing a servo on her helm, she frantically looked around for some other means of fixing the problem. The noise from the engine and the very frame of the ship seemed to become louder, making her already pulsing helm ache. She vented loudly and slumped down to the floor, her wings drooping from exhaustion._

_"This isn't good. . . Primus, why did I let my ship go into the planet's gravitational pull?" she paused before laughing humorlessly, "Oh, the taunts I would get if my brother was here. . ."_

_Her voice lowered to a broken whisper. "Or alive. ."_

_The buzzing became even louder. She vented once more and wrapped her arms around herself. "Well, if I am to become one with the Allspark. . . at least I can see you again, brother."_

_And with this, the young femme closed her optics as the ship crashed to the ground._

I crash-landed on an organic planet called Earth. Detecting the crash and my faint energy signature, the Autobot team, lead by Optimus Prime himself, stationed there went to investigate. The pain was great but it did not compare to what I had felt in the past. Though, it was a sheer miracle from God that I survived.

I can vaguely recall being pulled into a makeshift medical bay in order to be stabilized. I was questioned but I adamantly told them that I was not a Decepticon nor would I ever be ever again. I could not bear that sort of suffering a second time.

_Darkstorm hazily onlined her optics, spark racing as she saw familiar medical instruments. Knock Out, the others... They found her. But how-?!_

_She calmed however when she saw that she was not, in fact, on the Nemesis but the Autobot outpost on Earth. Memories began to rush back to her. Her rescue by the Autobots after the crash. Being placed inside the med bay…. Their leader granting her asylum._

_Darkstorm vented. It was only her imagination, nothing more._

_The resident medic, Ratchet, had already retired and no one seemed to be online. Save for one mech._

_The mech that had helped her back into the base._

_He was young, nearly her age, perhaps slightly older. He was clearly of Praxian descent due to his large door wings and his frame was painted a vibrant yellow with black stripes. He had a metal guard surrounding his mouth, most likely due to some sort of injury. But from what?_

_His large blue optics stared into her crimson ones as he began to speak in standard Cybertronian, but not a complete dialect. It was simplified, rather like text or sign language on Earth. Again, most likely due to a previous injury._

_"Are you alright?" he asked._

_Darkstorm began to become curious. She never could quite understand why Optimus Prime and this scout treated her so kindly. "Y-Yes, I'm fine... Thank you," she replied with a mixture of timidness and suspicion._

_"It looks like you're getting better. Ratchet thought for a while that your condition was hopeless but I knew he was wrong. 'Sides, he's a good medic. I knew he'd manage to fix you up." Darkstorm could tell from his optics that he was smiling._

_"Well, I give Ratchet my eternal thanks," Darkstorm replied before trying to sit up. She winced and did not try it again._

_She felt the scout place a servo on her shoulder plating gently. "Hey, no need for that. You're safe here. It's time you got some rest."_

_"I certainly am unused to such conditions of safety... so, once again, I offer my thanks." Darkstorm tilted her helm up slightly. "May I ask the designation of the scout that aided in saving my life?"_

_"Bumblebee. My name's Bumblebee."_

_Darkstorm smiled softly. "Bumblebee... I am Darkstorm. Though, I suppose you already knew that from earlier."_

_"Darkstorm. I think it's beautiful." The scout suddenly became sheepish. "Er... I mean. It's a lot better than Bumblebee anyway."_

_"Well, I like... Bumblebee." Darkstorm's smile brightened, causing Bumblebee to follow suit. "May I ask you a question, if I'm not being too bold?"_

_"Sure."_

_"How was your vocalizer damaged?"_

_Darkstorm frowned and immediately regretted her words as Bumblebee's gaze darkened. "Tyger Pax…. I was stationed there with another scout and a sniper team before the 'Cons ambushed us. I refused to give Megatron the location of the main Autobot force and…. he tore out my voice box. Ratchet found me and managed to stabilize me, giving me a transplant but… well, you can see how it worked. Not that I'm not grateful… It's just, I miss it, you know?"_

_Darkstorm vented and nodded her helm slightly. "I know. All too well. But forgive me for encroaching upon a sore subject."_

_Bumblebee's optics smiled encouragingly down at her. "It's fine. It's in the past, right?"_

_"Right…. Though it seems we have more in common that I previously believed, Bumblebee."_

_Bumblebee's helm tilted to the side slightly out of curiosity. "How is that?"_

_"Megatron too stole from me," Darkstorm replied, her voice barely a whisper now. "My innocence, my family… my dearest brother. Everything. The only thing he hasn't taken is my very life, which is possible if he should ever find me here."_

_Bumblebee held one of her servos in his own when he saw coolant threatening to spill forth from her optics. "Hey, no need for that. You're safe here. We won't let anything happen to you…. I'm sorry to hear about your brother. But it's in the past. I… say you have a chance to start again. Why not take advantage of that opportunity?"_

_"You are wise beyond your voors, scout," Darkstorm smiled softly. "I shall try." She vented. "If only for their sake."_

_"That's the spirit."_

_Darkstorm looked up at the scout once more. "I thank you… for treating me so kindly, as if I wasn't…" She ran a sharpened digit over the Decepticon insignia on her chassis. "This. This monster. In that regard, I cannot thank you and Optimus enough."_

_"You're not a 'Con in my optics…. Just Darkstorm," Bumblebee softly replied._

_"Just… Darkstorm," Darkstorm's optics filled with emotion. How this Autobot could treat her civilly despite her being an enemy, despite what she had done… She couldn't quite wrap her processor around it. "Thank you."_

_"Anytime," Bumblebee smiled before his doorwings raised in alarm, hearing familiar peddes approach. "Shoot! Gotta go. Talk to ya later, Darkstorm!" He then proceeded to run as fast as he could back to his quarters._

_Darkstorm covered her giggles with her servo as she saw Ratchet grumble and enter the med bay. "I could've sworn someone else was in here," he muttered to himself as he checked Darkstorm's vitals and injected more pain inhibitors into her energon drip._

_Darkstorm, being unused to this, frowned. Knock Out never used pain inhibitors on his patients, let alone awakened from recharge just to check on them. Seeing this, Ratchet asked, "What? Is the dosage not enough? If it's-"_

_"No, no," Darkstorm shook her helm. "I… simply am unused to this, that's all. Knock Out never did any of this when I was injured, let alone when anyone else was."_

_Ratchet's frown seemed to deepen but he sought to hide it from the femme. From what the Autobot medic had seen and heard about the vain chief Decepticon medic, he knew that it was wise to not enter the Nemesis' medical bay._

_He was beginning to see why Optimus seemed to trust her. How this femme was a Decepticon, Ratchet could only speculate._

_He roughly cleared his throat. "Well… I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"It is of no consequence. I am no longer dwelling in the Decepticon medical bay. The past is in the past…" Darkstorm softly replied before pausing. "Thank you however, for the pain inhibitors, Ratchet."_

_Ratchet merely nodded as Darkstorm slowly offlined her optics, feeling her weariness overtake her again. Before she slipped into recharge, one thought entered her processor._

_Was this what it felt like? To be an Autobot?_

Thus began my new life as Darkstorm, an Autobot medic. A soul that was lost in darkness, awaiting the dawn.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! :D The second to last chapter of Darkstorm's backstory. I do hope you've enjoyed it thus far and that the next chapter will inspire all of you. A big thank you for all your support! I truly appreciate it as does my lovely coauthor blondie :3 *hugs all of you***

**To Savvy Orion: Hahahaha. I do enjoy killing with feels xD And you'd have to go through a lot of femmes that will protect him, but you can try. And yesh. Just wait until the second chapter of Rise. You will be pleasantly surprised. Anywho, thank you for the review and may God bless you!**

**"As for me, I will always have hope; I will praise you more and more" Psalm 71:14**

**Have an awesome week and may God bless you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. However, I do own my OCs: Darkstorm and Skybreak. **

**Theme Song: Wanted by Dara Maclean **

Despite my difficult past, I thank God that I had a bright future. I learned through experience that everything works together for good to those who love Him. He was there. He was always there.

When I was an orphan in Kaon, He placed Dreadwing and Skyquake in my and my brother's lives. He allowed me to touch the untouchable in the Decepticon medical bay and later influence them to join the Autobots. He allowed me to save lives despite my unorthodox medical training.

He saved my brother during the attack and later reunited us both. He helped my brother to see how corrupt the Decepticons were even if it was through my confrontation with Megatron.

He saved my life and healed me when I was on the brink of death when Megatron nearly terminated me whilst I was trying to protect my scout and the human children.

It saddens me that Skyquake was offlined during the early days of our battle here on Earth. But, God returned Dre'wan to me and gave me a new family, including my human charge. Mo mear Ski'ri. My dear Skye.

Cybertron has long since been restored and the War is now over. All of us can now live in peace without an oppressive caste society or death and destruction caused by war.

I have written this so you may see that even though things may seem hopeless and bleak, there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel. God can turn your brokenness into something beautiful. He can use your trials and turn them into triumphs and use your story to encourage others and bring them closer to Him.

My humble wish is that you would learn from my story and that, in some way, I hope that it helped you.

You have more strength than you think. Take courage and draw upon the Lord and He will save you. He cares for you that deeply.

Even though we have never met facial plating to face, I care for you, as well. Be strong and never give up for your bright future may be just around the corner.

Signed,

Darkstorm

**A/N: And there you have it :D The ending to Darkstorm and Skybreak's backstory and what a truly lovely epilogue this is T.T Teh feels, man. And you know, Darkstorm is right. No matter what you're going through, God loves you and can help you overcome no matter what the circumstances. **

**"Blessed is she who has believed that the Lord would fulfill His promises to her!" Luke 1:45**

**To Savvy Orion: Well, if you've read Across This New Divide, they do start out having an instant connection, though it is more friendship wise. (Though I firmly believe Bumblebee fell in love at first sight. Darkstorm was the one that was in denial ;) ) That and I wanted to add some lovely feels for all you romantics out there. As for KO... Just wait. You can blame blondie for my new obsession over him. *grumbles* I used to be a loyal Autobot fan until I met her... *clears throat* Anywho, thank you so much for the review and you have an awesome week too!**

**May God bless you and your day, all my lovely readers!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
